At odds
by Tinat68
Summary: I hate summaries...you guys know what stories I write. Andy and Sam finding each other, despite some problems along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Rookie Blue._**

_I can't get the epilogue for Polar Opposites out of my head yet. It's stuck! Sorry :(_

_But this was an idea for the first story, it never fit in... then the second story... same thing and so on. It just never fit anywhere but that was because it was a story of its own and I just never figured that out til recently. DUH_

_Well let me know what you think...kind of short to start. I hate the title but aren't my stories always at odds? lol Please, please review! _

**This story takes place anytime after the last season. **

* * *

He just settled into bed after one of the most horrendous days of his life. He sighed as his head hit the pillow. Finally, sleep… he groaned as he heard his cell phone ring.

No! His mind screamed. This was not happening…he grabbed the phone to see who was calling. _Jerry? What the hell is Jerry calling me for at one in the morning? _He didn't want to but he answered.

"Hello?" All he could hear was the insane amount of music and loud voices in the background. "Hello?" again he said. He was about to hang up when he heard.

"Sammy? Hey you there buddy? Hold on…I can't hear you I'm going to step outside."

Sam sighed again. _Why didn't Jerry think to step outside before he dialed my number?_

It was suddenly much quieter and again he heard. "Sammy? You there buddy?"

"Yes! I'm here," he snapped. "What do you want Jerry?" there was no disguising the aggravation in his voice. He laid in bed his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. _If this asshole is drunk and calling me at one in the morning to come out and party with him; I'm going to kill him. _

"Man I need you Sammy."

"What are you talking about? It's one a.m., you know that don't you?"

"Yeah man, I know, but I got trouble…big trouble."

Sam instantly became alert. _Jerry's in trouble? _His protective instincts towards his fellow officer took hold. "What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm at the Penny…I've got a serious problem here." Jerry sounded sober but somewhat confused.

Sam sat up, his day from hell now forgotten; he looked around for his clothes he had just dropped to floor before getting into bed. "What's going on buddy?" He asked concernedly.

"It's Traci and Andy…Sam I need you to come down here."

That name stopped him in his tracks. _Andy!_ Oh no…the catalyst of his horrendous day back to take another bite of his ass. Oh no, enough of her for today. But just because he had had enough didn't mean that he wasn't concerned and a little bit intrigued. "What's going on with Traci and Andy?"

"Sammy they are both drunk…I mean _wasted_. I don't know what to do…I can handle one drunk lady…but two? And they are fighting me…they won't cooperate with anything I say…they just laugh at me. Sammy I need help."

He had to hold back the laughter, Jerry actually did sound scared. Before he could respond Jerry continued. "Look I didn't want to bother you with this, I did call Callaghan…"

"And what did he say?" Sam asked.

"He said he and Andy broke up a week and a half ago and I should call you…her…ahhh."

"Yeah, never mind that." He wasn't interested in Callaghan's introspective on his and Andy's relationship. _Not that they had one._

The silence was apparent while Sam thought about the situation; Jerry just waited listening to dead air. He knew Sam would give up and agree to come down here, if he just waited long enough…

"Alright!" He barked into the phone before snapping it closed, not bothering to say goodbye.

Outside the Penny, Jerry stared at a now dead phone as he smiled. He closed his own phone before turning back to the Penny's door. Taking a deep breath he walked back in, wondering how long he could keep these two under control until Sammy got here.

Sam sat on his bed, head in his hands. He did not want to do this, not after today. She had been in a horrible mood all day, touchy and crabby. She actually had been in a horrible mood for the past week and a half; today was just the final straw.

Even though she didn't tell him that she and Mr. Perfect finally called it quits, he knew. He didn't know the specifics but he knew they had split. He waited all this time never once did she come close to telling him. Why that angered him so much he wasn't sure but it just did.

When he finally blurted out today that he knew and demanded an explanation of why she didn't tell him. You would have thought she'd caught him in her panty drawer. She was indignant and furious. She said all kinds of crazy things to him, accused him of things. He couldn't wait to get back to the station, just to get that crazy woman out of his cruiser.

_Now she's at the Penny and loaded…and I have to go get her. Great, just freaking great. _

He thought he was going to have two whole days of peace before having to return to work on Thursday. Now it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

_She never hesitated to come to me about her problems with Callaghan before, so what was the big deal telling me now that they were broke up?_

He already knew when it happened…rather he sensed it before he actually put two and two together. He waited day after day for her to say something. She even lied to him on a couple of occasions, by covering up the fact that they were no longer seeing each other.

_What did she think? I would immediately attempt to jump her bones? I'm some sort of dick with no finesse whatsoever? You'd think the break up was my fault._

He just forced himself to stand. Her parting words flashed through his mind before he turned to dress. _"You are the last man I would ever get involved with!"_ That hurt, cut him pretty deep.

Still my dumb ass is headed out the door for more torture. I need my head examined.

* * *

_Well? Whatcha think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_This took forever to write, I just wasn't sure about it. I had so much I wanted to say...get across. I hope I did and I hope it's not too hard to follow along with. Sentences surrounded in colons & italic are words spoken in the past, if that helps. _

_I tried to incorporate as much as I could from all of your reviews...tried to answer a few questions. _

_Please, please, please review! Thank you all so much, I hope you all enjoy it! _

**

* * *

**

**Earlier that day…**

Andy slammed the door on the cruiser and rushed away, desperate to get away from him. _He knew all along. All these awful days of trying to tell him and he knew already. _

That was one avenue her mind had never explored. She ran a thousand different scenarios through her head, trying to think of every possible way to tell him. Trying to figure out in advance how each one would play out, the things that would be said. She didn't figure this one.

She had been on edge for ten days, ten whole days; the last five had been so bad that she didn't even try to bring up the subject. She even sort of told a lie or two to cover up the break up.

She wondered at his mood, you couldn't say anything to him lately without him taking it the wrong way. Even when she tried to smooth things over he'd start on some rant about how crabby she was; _she_ was? You can only push a person so far before they shove back and when she did…there was something wrong with her.

She walked; half ran into the station and quickly got to the locker room before anyone could see her. She was out of breath once she reached her locker. She sat down on the bench, her head bent between her knees. She was shaking inside. The pressure in her chest was immense; it wasn't just from the sprint inside the station.

She was aware that she should have told him right away. She wanted to run to him immediately after her and Luke called it quits but that's what stopped her. She wanted to tell him so badly…it scared her. Then what would he say, what he would think, questions he would eventually ask.

She always ended up dumping her Luke problems on his shoulders, now there was no Luke and Andy couldn't figure out what was next. What if Sam would come after her, overwhelm her. But she even more scared that he wouldn't. The fear of the unknown paralyzed her.

She never realized until days after the break up, Luke was right, she used him to keep Sam at arm's length but she also used Luke to keep Sam close by, being her confident.

At least she and Luke hadn't moved in together. That would have been a colossal mistake. He knew for months that she wasn't really committed to their relationship. Once she told him that she needed more time before moving in with him, that was the beginning of the end.

Their break up was mutual, after this last blow up…this was definitely mutual. It was always the same, defending her friendship with Sam. Luke blamed Sam for everything. She thought back for a moment to the last words her and Luke spoke.

_'Damn it Andy every time I turn by back, there he is. Don't you get it? He's trying to break us up!'_

'_No he's not!' _

'_No? Are you crazy? He's just bidding his time…playing the friend. Friend, my ass! How can you be so stupid? He wants you!'_

Stupid, did the trick. She was done with being put down, accused at every turn. Lately he had started feeling comfortable calling her just about anything. This was the last straw.

'_I guess I am stupid because you know what? You're right Luke! I love him.' _Both of them stopped for a moment and stepped back stunned.

Only Luke didn't just walk away after that, no he made sure she knew…she knew that he was aware of everything. The night she went to Sam's house, he guessed, but assumed that they had slept together that night. When he started on her about how upset she was the night they went undercover and she thought Sam was about to be made…that's when she could take no more. She walked away and never looked back.

Luke was too proud to let anyone at the station know that they had broken up. He kept quiet about the split, as did she. When they met in the hallways, they would stop and talk for a moment or two never letting on. Andy believed he did that because he wanted Sam to suffer for as long as possible. Somehow Luke knew that she hadn't said a word to Sam yet.

She stared at the floor in the locker room. Still she could not believe that she told Luke that she loved Sam. She knew as soon as the words left her mouth she realized that they were true, but what now?

When Sam barked at her for what seemed the tenth time today. They were already on their way back to the station, but enough was enough, she finally spoke up and asked him what his problem was.

Okay demanded to know what his problem was. That was all it took…

_'My problem? How about the fact that you broke up with Luke how long ago and you still haven't bothered to say a word to me! Is that why you've been acting so nuts lately? Missing old Callaghan huh?'_

She was stunned into silence so he continued.

_'Well don't worry; I'm sure you can turn things around if you try hard enough! Hell you could probably go back to being his doormat by tonight if you tried hard enough!'_ He barked at her.

Andy found her backbone._ 'What do you know about anything? Mr. Safe Sam in his safe world…fighting crime and hanging at the Penny. Wow! You've seen the world, haven't you? When have you ever put yourself out there for a relationship? When was the last time you dated? Monica? That was like last year!' _

'_Don't you worry about who I see…I'm not like you I don't have to make an announcement to anybody about what I'm doing!' _

Sam was seeing someone? How come she didn't know?

'_Wait a second here, you're seeing someone?'_

'_I just told you whether or not I'm seeing someone is no ones business but mine! Stick to your own screwed up relationship!'_

'_Yeah Sam, who screwed it up?'_

'_What are you talking about now!' _He asked bewildered.

'_Luke said you have been trying to break us up all along! Just pretending to be my friend.' _She wanted to take those words back as soon as she said them. She watched his hands shake on the wheel as he pulled into the parking area.

He just looked at her for a moment as he pulled into a spot. She had never seen Sam so furious.

'_Lady, right now…I wouldn't have you on toast!'_

'_Good! Because you are the last man I would ever get involved with!' _She hollered at him as she grabbed the door handle and jumped out of the cruiser.

"Hey Andy!" she jumped when Traci pounced threw the locker room doors and called out to her.

"Whoa…what's up?"

"Awful day." She said to her friend, Traci already knew about her break with Luke. She was the only one that Andy had told. "It seems that Sam knows about Luke and I…"

"I swear! I didn't…"

"Oh no! Traci…I'm not saying you told him, I know you wouldn't."

"How did he know?" Traci asked.

Andy shrugged her shoulders, "He guessed? I really don't know but right now…I never want to see that man again."

"Well? Ahh…still want to go to the Penny?" She asked hopefully. Traci and Jerry had been trying to put their relationship back together since she last broke with Dex without a lot of success.

Her and Andy had made plans to go earlier that day.

Andy sat there for a moment, "You know what? Let's go…what the hell!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Though it is long...still...another one to go. Final chapter tomorrow, I promise. At least I hope it's only one more to go. :)_

_Please, please, please review! I love to hear what you all think about it. Thank you so much all of you who have reviewed...or signed up for an alert...or favorite story! WOW...really! Thank you. _

_Cheers. _

* * *

Sam pulled into the back parking lot of the Penny. He turned the engine off and sat there for a moment. His hands clenched onto the steering wheel. He wasn't ready to go in yet.

He closed his eyes, tilted his head back and exhaled loudly. _Ah man I don't want to do this. Why did she have to get drunk tonight? _

_Why do you think she's drunk? Did she go out drinking after breaking up with Callaghan? No! She's out drinking because of what happened today. _

Thinking of that, at least partially made him feel slightly better. Or worse. Was he such a dick that he actually drove her to break her own code and overdo it? Andy never drank more than a couple and the closest he had ever seen her to inebriated was that night here, the first official day they worked together. Even then she seemed more buzzed than anything.

So now she's here…drinking it up…and somehow…once again…this is going to be my fault. Hell…lately…everything is my fault. Can't look out for her and try to be a good friend as well as a partner…because I'm trying to break up their relationship.

_Why do I have to the bad guy? If that relationship was so freaking wonderful…nothing I said or did would have ever broken them up and besides…she came to ME…every freaking time…she came to me with the problems and her doubts…I tried to help her…and look where it got me?_

_All right…HELL yeah I don't want to see her with him…but what was I suppose to do? Where the hell was my choice in all this? I didn't choose to have her show up at my door or have her come to me with her problems. _

_Hell I didn't even have a choice when I fell in love with her. Oh Christ Swarek, don't start thinking about that crazy shit right now. She doesn't want you remember? You're the last man she'd ever want. _

_Hell that's probably why she's been so nuts…she wants that asshole back. She's probably been getting pissed because he hasn't come back yet. So why didn't she tell you about the break up? Oh hell, I don't know anymore…I don't know anything anymore. _

Sam tilted his head back to stare ahead at the bar and nearly jumped out of his seat. Standing in front of his truck with his arms out questioning was Jerry.

"What the hell are you doing Sammy?" Jerry asked.

Sam groaned as he reached for the door handle. He opened the door and slid out of the truck.

"Damn Sammy," Jerry said looking at his watch. "I've been waiting…what do you fall asleep in there?"

"Shut up all right? I'm here to help _you _remember that?"

"Yeah…hey man sorry, I just want to get out of here and go home."

"How did you end up mixed up in all this anyway?"

"You know that little Italian joint you love so much?"

"Sabintino's?" Sam asked.

Jerry nodded in agreement. "You got me hooked on their ravioli…man I love their ravioli…"

Sam moved his head and raised his brow at Jerry as a silent plea to get to the point.

Jerry snapped out of his ravioli thoughts. "Anyway, I stopped in there this evening…I was going to pick up some ravioli to take home and Traci and Andy are sitting in there."

It kind of burned Sam that the only reason Andy knew about Sabintino's is because he took her there for lunch. Now she's going there without him? _I wonder if she ever took that asshole there? My Italian restaurant; that was my secret place! _

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as Jerry continued. "So I asked them what their plans were, they said they were having dinner and then heading to the Penny. I gotta say…Andy didn't look to good and then after I called Luke tonight…I guess it makes sense now."

"Them two seemed hell bent on going out tonight and tying one on…I figured I better come down here. Besides I'm still trying to talk Traci into getting back together."

"Yeah." Sam said absent-mindedly. He thought for a moment before asking. "Does she know I'm on my way up here?"

"Ahh…yeah. I just told them that you were coming up…not to help out or anything. Traci starting laughing hysterically and Andy looked like she swallowed a frog. I…well…is she mad at you?" Jerry asked cautiously.

"Why?"

"Because once Traci stopped laughing she said… 'this was gonna be good, glad she was sitting ringside' or something like that. Andy just said a few uncomplimentary things about you."

Sam bent his head…obviously the liquor hadn't helped her disposition. Jerry stood waiting for him to say something. "We got into it today, okay?"

"If she and Luke have been broken up for almost two weeks…ahh…why haven't you…you know?"

"First off…none of this is any of your business…but if you most know Mom…she didn't tell me about the break up. Maybe she thought they were going to get back together." He wasn't going to go into detail about the fact that he knew already or any of the earlier argument. He told Jerry just enough to shut him up for a while.

Jerry seemed to except that. "Well? Ready?"

Sam and Jerry started walking towards the back entrance to the Penny.

* * *

**Again, earlier that day…**

Andy and Traci walked out to Traci's car. Thankfully she didn't run into Sam on the way out. Once they got in they talked about getting something to eat before heading to the Penny. It was an unspoken agreement that they intended to drink a little more than usual tonight.

"Hey? Sam took me to this awesome Italian place, it's tiny but the food is amazing…pasta is a good before drinking, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, point the way." Traci said as she pulled out of her parking spot.

They were sitting in Sabintino's when Jerry walked in and approached the front counter.

"Jerry's here." Andy said nodding and speaking quietly to Traci.

She had just been relaying some of the things that were said in the car earlier today. Traci was shocked that Sam had called Andy Luke's doormat but she was even more shocked when Andy told Sam that Luke blamed him for everything. Traci's jaw fell open when Andy repeated what their last final words were to each other.

When Andy said that Jerry was here…Traci decided she definitely needed a drink, now more than ever. Jerry had been trying that 'well if you won't date me, somebody else will' tactic on her lately. Instead of tactics Traci wished that Jerry would just tell her how he felt, really felt, about her.

The restaurant was so small that Jerry couldn't have been standing more than a few feet away from them. So when he looked up to glance around the room, his eyes immediately made contact with Andy's. Seeing whom her dinner companion was, Jerry smiled and headed over.

"Here he comes." Andy said under her breath.

"Hey girls, how are you this evening?" Jerry asked as he reached the table. It was a table for four so Jerry pulled out a chair and sat with them.

Traci just stared at Jerry for a moment, not liking that he didn't wait to be asked to sit. Noticing her look he lowered his eyes and quietly said, "Sorry about that."

Instantly Andy compared him to another man, one who wouldn't have apologized for sitting. Overwhelmed for a moment, she stood up and said she was going to the ladies room and left them to talk.

"She doesn't like too good." Jerry said after Andy had left the table.

"She's got a lot going on right now." Traci said.

Luckily Jerry was more interested in using the time alone with Traci to plead his case then to question what was wrong with Andy.

"Traci…I…I've missed you." He said reaching for her hand. "I don't want to play games anymore, I care about you."

"I thought you were going to start seeing other women?" She asked but she did not move her hand away.

"I just said that because I trying to push you, I don't want to see anyone but you. I care about you, you and Leo. I miss that kid." He said earnestly.

Traci's heart warmed slightly but Jerry was going to have to do better than that this time. "I don't know Jerry I've got a lot of responsibility, you know? I tried with Dex, I really did. But it just didn't work and Leo was not happy about that at all. I can't keep bringing men in and out of his life. The next guy I have to make sure is going to stick around for a long time. I just don't think you're ready to make that kind of commitment."

Jerry was going to speak but Traci stopped him by squeezing his hand. "Andy and I are going out tonight, we've both had a pretty rough week. Maybe you could stop up there, at the Penny? We're going to be there late, that much I can say!" Traci finished with a laugh.

She didn't want him there spoiling their whole night. Jerry needed time to think about what she had just said anyway. Traci was serious; she was not about to let Jerry back into her life unless he was ready to make some kind of commitment.

Jerry nodded his head in agreement as Andy approached the table, she noted that they were holding hands. Once again, she thought about Sam. Would she ever stop thinking about Sam, she wondered to herself.

As Andy was sitting down Jerry was rising to his feet. "I'll see you girls later okay?" he asked.

"Much later okay?" Traci stated.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, "I'll be up after twelve, how's that sound?"

Traci looked at Andy and she shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Traci said before Jerry turned to go back to the counter to pick up his to go order. He left after that.

"Well? What happened?" Andy asked.

"I told him!" Traci had already told Andy what she intended to tell Jerry.

"Good for you, what did he say?"

"I didn't let him answer, he needs to think about it. Really think about it. I'm serious…for Leo's sake as well as my own, I need a commitment."

"Wow Trace, I'm so proud of you." Andy said excited for her friend. "You know what? I think you're going to get that commitment too. The way he was looking at you when I walked up to the table…he's smitten."

"Smitten? Andy does anybody besides my grandmother say that anymore?" They both giggled together. They finished their meal and left for the Penny.

Dov and Chris were already at the Penny as well as Gail; they were in the back by their usual table, shooting darts. Traci and Andy joined them.

Chris always the gentleman asked if they would like their usuals. They laughed together and said no…tonight they were doing shots. All three pairs of eyebrows were raised as Andy and Traci stood up to go to the bar.

They both ordered shots with beers chasers; even the barmaid raised her eyes at them. These two were noted to be light drinkers. She set their drinks on the bar with a smile. They turned to each other, Traci picking up her shot of vodka to toast.

Andy put her hand on Traci's arm stopping her for a moment. "I almost forgot…okay well I didn't tell you this before…"

"Okay, what?" Traci asked intrigued.

"Remember when I told you about the fight I had with Luke? Well I left something out…"

"Oh man…you better tell me now!"

"Well he called me stupid because I refused to see that Sam was trying to break us up…" Seeing Traci get upset by that Andy squeezed her arm. "It's okay Trace, really, because I said he was right I am stupid, he was right about everything because I am in love with Sam."

"Oh my god!" She was stunned for a moment before realizing only what a true girlfriend would understand, she again reached for her shot glass, raised it and said, "Well hell girlfriend, now that is something to drink to."

They both laughed as they clinked their glasses together and drank. After they quickly sipped some beer to help get their shots down, Traci looked over at Andy and asked. "Ah…if you're so in love with Sam…ah…why did you wait so long to tell him and then tell him off instead?"

"Because…I…he…well?"

"Because you were scared." Traci said plainly.

Andy finally let the breath she was holding out. "Yeah…I was."

"He loves you too and honestly I don't believe for a minute he was trying to break you two up. Sam's a smart guy…he knew Luke would do that all on his own…and he did."

"I don't know." Andy said looking across the bar to where Sam would normally be sitting; she was missing him.

Traci dragged her back to the table with their friends. They played darts, had a few…shot a couple of games of pool, had a few. Later on the music started they danced and had a few more.

By time Jerry showed up at midnight, neither one was very sturdy on their feet.

Andy didn't tell Traci but she watched the front door of the bar all night, hoping he would come. Her alcohol soaked thoughts convinced her that he should be here, regardless. They fought all the time, so what…he should be here begging for forgiveness…or something, she couldn't remember what now. But she was here and that meant he better damn well be here too.

She thought about calling him…and then she remembered the doormat comment. _Oh yeah…I almost forgot about that…I'll be making innuendo comments about doormats for a long time. He has his nerve…damn I wish he was here, just so I could tell him off again! _

Andy was about to tell Traci that Sam should be here, if he really loved her when she noticed Jerry walk in.

"Oh look Traci…your dad is here." Andy said motioning towards the front of the bar.

Traci looked to see Jerry heading over to them and she burst into laughter. "Good one!" She said to Andy. They had just got done dancing, at least to them, they thought it was dancing and they were now stumbling back to the bar. Where they would wait for the next song where one would turn to the other and say, 'Ah…I love this song! Let's go dance!'.

After three more dances at which Jerry was getting more and more worried that if those two decided to keep dancing…someone was going to get hurt. Either one of them with their arms flailing around was going to hit someone or each other or they would just fall down.

He tried to get them to sit down with him at the bar; he had already cut them off. They were none to happy with him when he asked the barmaid to make coffee and said not to serve them anymore. So when he asked them to sit down…they were having none of that. They both just laughed at him and called him dad.

Jerry knew if he could get Traci and Andy separated he'd have a better chance on getting some control here. He tried calling Luke and that's when Luke told him that he and Andy were no longer together and that he should call Swarek. Right before he called Sam a few names Jerry wouldn't repeat to Sam and hung up.

Jerry then called Sam.

"Well ladies…Sammy's come up here." He announced to them after he walked back into the bar.

Traci started laughing, Andy felt like she as just pole axed. "Well this is gonna be good, I'm glad I'm sitting ringside!"

Andy found her voice. "If he comes up here he better not talk to me! That rotten creep, he's got a lot of nerve…after today…he's lucky if I ever speak to him again." She said trying to sound convincing…inside she was dying to see him.

She couldn't wait for him to get there and she couldn't ask Jerry why he was coming up there, she didn't dare give herself away. So instead she just continued to go on and on about that a jerk he was.

After quite a lot of time had past Andy looked at Jerry and said. "I thought you said he was coming up here?"

He didn't say anything but he looked at his watch and stepped outside to look for Sam. Andy reached over and handed her keys to Traci. "Here," she said, "put these in your purse."

Traci looked confused for a moment before it dawned on her what Andy intended. Traci giggled and put Andy's keys in her purse.

So Andy had some guts after all, Traci thought.

A few minutes had past before the back door opened again. Andy squinted her eyes, the alcohol was no help to her trying to see a short distance away. Jerry walked in and then…he was there.

Andy's heart jumped at the sight of him…then she saw the look on his face. He was still mad; it showed on his face, in his body language. He looked like he was there to take it out on someone and she already knew who that someone was.

* * *

_Okay...at least I got him inside the bar...more soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay there is still more to go...lol Sorry...a lot more to go. I have this ending in mind... OH I can't wait!

I hope this is enough at least to keep you all interested. Until tomorrow.

Please read and review...and thank you for doing so. :)

Cheers!

* * *

Andy just closed her eyes and waited. Any moment now…after a few seconds she looked he wasn't standing near her, actually he was watching her from the other side of the bar.

He looked at the barmaid and held up his hand indicating that he wanted a double. The barmaid came over with a glass and poured the amber liquid.

He took a large swallow and looked back at Andy again. Placing the glass on the bar he leaned on his elbow, he motioned with his index finger for Andy to come to him. Her pulse started to pound, her heart raced.

She wiped her clammy hands on her jeans before she rose, as if in a daze to walk over to Sam.

He was surprised she didn't fight him. He didn't go to her directly for a couple of reasons, first he wanted to see how steady Andy was on her feet and secondly, he'd be damned if he was going to give Traci or Jerry a ringside seat.

The coffee he seen sitting in front of her must have done some good, she was able to walk over to him without stumbling. He kept his face impassive; he didn't want to give away everything that was going on beneath the surface.

"Sam." She said cautiously as she reached him and slid into the seat beside him.

"McNally." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's almost two in the morning, what do you think I'm doing here? I came to get you." He growled at her.

The double meaning in the statement was not lost on Andy, "What do you mean, came to get me?" she asked.

"What do you think McNally? You didn't hesitate to let me know what you thought earlier so why don't you tell me now what you think I meant?"

"I'm surprised you didn't trip over the doormat on your way in."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Okay that sounded better in my head." She said quietly.

"What?" He was getting agitated. "You're rambling McNally. Guess it's time to go, go get your stuff." He ordered.

That woke her up. "What? Now I'm supposed to your doormat?"

Sam finally caught on to what she was getting at. "Sure why not? I mean that's what I've been angling for all along right? Screw up your already screwed up relationship and swoop right in, right?"

Andy none too steadily turned and slid off the barstool. It wasn't just the liquor affecting her now. She turned back to him. "I'm not going anywhere with you, Jerry can take me home or I'll call a taxi or Chris, anybody but you."

She got about a quarter of the way across the bar when she heard his glass slam down on the bar. Two steps later his hand was on her arm pulling her around to him.

"Listen McNally, we can fight about this all night but I am taking you home, got it? Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, doesn't matter to me right now. I didn't come down here for nothing and I am not leaving without you."

Andy felt a bolt of electricity run through her. She was so upset and so angry but she never wanted Sam more then she did right then. "I…" she all she could say before he bent his head close to hers, she felt herself lean in before her senses kicked in and she leaned back to look at him.

Sam saw it; he felt it too. Damn it! She almost kissed me, he thought. "We have to get out of here." He whispered to her.

Andy just nodded in agreement; his voice was so sexy when he talked to her like that. Whatever he meant by the fact that they had to leave, she was ready.

Once the reached the other side Sam noticed that not only did they have Traci and Jerry's attention but also everyone in the bar seemed to be watching them. Sam grimaced, the whole station would know about tonight by tomorrow morning.

"Sam is taking me home, enough partying for me tonight." Andy called to Traci and Jerry as they approached.

Sam closed his eyes tightly, Andy's voice was loud and he was sure it carried across the bar in every direction. They all know now for sure, he thought.

Jerry smiled at Sam; he knew just what Sammy was thinking. He could have said something to help the situation but why bother? It was time that Sammy and Andy faced their feelings for one another.

Once they did that…they wouldn't be able to hide it from everyone. Sammy was head over heels for Andy. Jerry suspected the feelings were returned on Andy's side, especially after a few of the remarks Luke had made earlier. Once Jerry cut them off it was only a matter of time before he had the situation under control. He didn't exactly have to call Sammy tonight. And now, later on, he could boast about how _he_ got Sammy and Andy together.

Traci walked over to Andy. "You sure you want to do this?" She was referring to more then just letting Sam take her home. Traci had her purse in her hand; Andy could have easily asked for the keys, she didn't.

Instead Andy reached over and hugged her friend goodbye. "Good luck." Traci whispered to her.

"Good luck to you too!" Andy whispered back.

Once they walked out to Sam's truck, he helped her inside before getting in himself. He reached for his keys; he stopped right before the keys were in the ignition. "You know," he said, "the entire station will know about this by tomorrow."

Andy didn't look at him; she just stared straight ahead and said. "I know and I don't care." Her voice was so soft he barely heard her. She looked at him then.

They stared at each other for a moment the air was once again charged.

"Sam." She whispered.

"Oh McNally." His voice sounded like a plea as his hand came up to caress her face. "I am so sorry McNally that I was such an asshole to you today. You are the last person I would ever want to hurt."

Andy's heart fairly burst from her chest as she reached for him and pulled his head down to hers. Their kiss was slow and soft. Their lips brushing against one another before Sam pulled slightly away.

Their eyes searched each other's and then he kissed her again. This time he was in control and she followed. His tongue came out to lick her bottom lip and she opened for him. He pulled her until she was sitting on his lap. They kissed over and over again.

Andy could feel what she was doing to him against her thigh. She moved slightly, so that her rear could rub across his lap. She heard a groan escape from deep inside Sam; he stopped kissing her and picked her up placing her back in her seat.

"We have to get out of here." He said once again taking her hand and lifting it to his mouth to lay a small kiss across her knuckle.

He didn't want to feed the rumor mill anymore than necessary. He got the truck pulled out of the parking lot and started in the direction of Andy's apartment. The coffee had started to finally kick in and most of the nerve she had earlier was starting to slowly ebb away. She had to tell him she didn't have her keys, the words were stuck in her throat.

She had to tell him soon, they were stopped a light. One way to turn to her apartment and one way to turn towards his house.

Sam sat watching the light when he heard her stay. "Ah…Sam…Traci has my keys."

He looked at her unsure of what to do next. He instantly wanted to just take her to his house but this decision had to be hers. Once they were there, there was no going back, at least not for him. The light changed and instead of turning either way, he drove straight and pulled over to park once they cleared the intersection.

"Do you want me to take you back for your keys?"

She never thought he would ask, she just thought like every other time Sam would just the decision out of her hands. This time he wasn't. All the fear and anxiety came back; she didn't want to have to make this decision.

Sam turned to her and said, "McNally? You're welcome to come to my house; you know that. But you need to understand that if you do that…if something happens, we won't be able to turn back. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Andy looked at Sam, really looked at him in the light of the streetlamp. He was everything she ever wanted; he was everything to her. "Yes please take me to your house."

Sam slightly smiled at her and pulled away from the curb, doing a u-turn before heading to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay kiddies sorry but I had to rewrite this twice and then again today...I started all over because it just didn't feel right._

_This felt more right, but still I'm unsure. Give it a go. Please please let me know what you think. _

_And thank you all for everything! Cheers!_

* * *

They both remained quiet on the ride back and didn't speak again until they entered his house. Sam led her into the living room where he told her to have a seat on the couch and that he would be back.

A few minutes later Sam returned with a tall glass of water in one hand and a bottle of pain reliever in the other. "Here," he said after handing her the glass and opening the pill container, "take these, this should help a little bit with the hangover you're going to have."

"Thanks." She said as she sipped on the water and took the two pills he handed her.

Sam sat sideways next to her on the couch; taking a cue from him she moved back and did the same. Still neither one said anything more. Andy sat with the glass in her lap, her fingers idly tracing the sweat on the glass, up and down.

Sam was mesmerized, watching her turned his thoughts in other directions. Finally he cleared his throat loud enough that she looked up. Briefly she saw a flash of something in his eyes before he spoke. "Ahh…I think we should talk."

"Okay about what?"

"You know what I want to talk about."

Instantly she knew, what she dreaded the most. "Sam…I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? Don't you think you owe me an explanation at least?"

"Talking about my break up with Luke isn't going to solve anything, it would probably just make matters worse. Besides what explanation are you talking about?" She asked afraid she already knew the answer.

"How about you explaining why Luke has it in his head that I was trying to break you up? And why didn't you tell me and most importantly, why you broke up to begin with."

Damn…the questions she feared. Wishing she hadn't had so much to drink earlier she that she could have thought of a way out of this. She thought for a moment before leaning over to set her glass on the table. She had an idea.

She moved closer to him, yes she could see the awareness in his eyes. She hadn't even touched him yet and already his eyes became darker. "Sam." She said reaching up to his neck and bringing his head closer. "Let's not talk at all."

Andy leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him lightly on the mouth. She pulled away for a moment before hearing him growl her name as he pulled her close against him. His mouth came down on hers, his lips moving as his tongue demanded entrance. She let him in, meeting his tongue with her own.

She didn't realize right away that they were moving until she felt the couch at her back and his body pressing her down. He stopped kissing her, looking down with a grin on his face he said. "Seriously Andy…you really think that was going to work, did you?"

She went to move and discovered she couldn't, not only had she not tricked him; he instead tricked her. There was no escape now.

"Let me up." She demanded.

"No way. I want answers and I can lay here until I get them." He scooted over a little bit more, making himself more comfortable and taking some of his weight off of her. She was still trapped but he wasn't crushing her.

"Sam!" she warned.

"Just tell me what I want to know and I'll think about letting you go free."

_Fee! I will never be free of him. I don't want to be free…_

She chased those thoughts out of her head before saying. "Maybe none of this is your business, ever think of that smart guy?"

"Nope. Besides you dragged me into this."

She turned her head to look at him fully. _Did he know? How could he know? Did Luke tell him? No…Luke wouldn't dare tell him I said I was in love with him. _

"How do you figure that?" She asked finally.

From the looks that crossed her face a moment ago while she thought. He knew there was definitely something there; she was hiding something big. "Are you forgetting all the nasty stuff you said in the car to me today? Besides which…you lied about something too."

She was stuck now, he did know. "What…what you mean I lied, about what?"

_Yep she's holding something back. That scared the crap out of her._

He took his free hand and gently ran it up and down her side, from her breast to her hip and back. "After the way you've been kissing me tonight and I'm the last man you'd want to get involved with? I can't imagine what the hell you would do to me if you wanted to be involved with me." He looked at her with that cute sexy grin and watched her sigh in relief.

When after a few moments she still didn't speak he finally said. "Jesus, just tell me, it's me Sam. You know you can tell me anything."

"Look there are parts of this that you are not going to particularly like so…you have to make me a promise."

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this…okay, what's the promise?"

"You have to promise me that after I tell you, you will not bring this up to Luke and you will not try to start anything with him. We are broken up…it's done, it's over. I just want to walk away with my head held high and move on. Okay?"

"Well since it's a forgone conclusion that I'm after you and all…you plan on moving on with me?" He said as he leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Sam! Promise me." She said trying to ignore how good that felt.

"Okay," he said pulling away from her neck and looking at her, "I promise, just tell me already."

"Will you let me up so I can tell you?"

"No."

She sighed and gave up on that idea. "Alright, things started to fall apart between us after I told him that we were moving too fast and I wasn't ready to move in with him yet. I recall him saying after that 'What did Swarek tell you this? So _he_ thinks we're moving too fast?' that was just the beginning." She felt him stiffen and she took the only free hand she had and placed it on the side of his face. "You promised remember? Please don't make this harder to tell then it already is."

"Okay…I'm sorry. But I didn't even know that he had asked you to move in until later when you told me that you weren't."

"I know that, actually it wasn't you who suggested that, it was Traci. When I first talked to her about it she didn't say a lot but you could tell she wasn't crazy about the idea. Later on she sat me down and reminded me of a few things and then said it was a bad idea and I should wait."

"What did she remind you of?"

Damn she knew he would catch that. "Well she reminded me that since it was only a few short months earlier that I hooked up with you, maybe I should wait before jumping into anything with Luke."

"You told her about that night here?" He sounded surprised, not angry just surprised.

"Yes, she's my friend, my best friend, I had to tell someone."

"It's okay, I don't care and it's not all around the station so I'm sure she never told anyone. Besides I always thought she was a smart girl." He said with a smile.

"No…she wouldn't do something like that."

"So what happened then?" He said prompting her to continue.

"Well like I said that was just the beginning after that every real and imagined setback was your fault. We didn't spend enough time together or I was in a bad mood…etc etc because of you. It was just easier to blame you then to face the truth."

"Which was?" He asked.

"That we didn't belong together and it wasn't your fault, actually it wasn't anyone's fault but mine."

"How is this all your fault?"

"Because I didn't have the feelings I should have had for him. I liked Luke a lot, but I was never going to fall in love with him and I was never going to lie and say that I was in love with him. In reality I was just using him."

"How were you using him?"

Andy was quiet, how could she tell him, should she tell him? Well she went this far already. "He said that I used him to keep you away but I also used him to keep you close. And he was right."

He felt his body jump a bit. "What? What does that mean?"

"He said that I had him to keep you from getting too close and I confided in you, so that kept you close in another way."

"And you believed that?" He said sounding stunned.

"Yes, because it's true."

"Okay so obviously you got use to this at some point…so what was the final straw?" He wasn't satisfied just yet.

"Things were just getting worse and worse until he started resorting to name calling and one evening he called me stupid because I couldn't see what you were doing. So I got mad and said yes I was stupid and blurted out some things and that was that."

Sam knew instantly, whatever she blurted out was what she was hiding. "So what did you blurt out?"

She looked at him; damn he just wouldn't let this go. She studied his face and then stared into his eyes. Sam looked back at her, pouring everything he had into that stare. He wanted her to trust him and tell him what she said.

She felt tears in her eyes, the look he gave at her; it soothe her, spoke to her. He told her with just a look that she could say anything to him and everything was going to be okay.

She opened her mouth to speak and nothing came out. She closed her mouth again looking away. Sam took his hand and gently laid it across her cheek pulling her face around to his. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

She sighed when he pulled away. Finally she spoke. "I told him and that I was stupid…just like he thought…because I was in love with you."

* * *

**And that's my Cliffhanger, bitches... LOL That's aimed at only one individual and she knows who she is! The rest of you please ignore. :)**

**Really this was just too long...cuz there's more to go...take care.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_This is the final chapter. Thank you so much all of you who have been hanging in there with me. I wanted to capture Sam's reaction as true to his character that I could. I hope I succeeded. This last chapter was alot of fun to write I hope you're not disappointed._**

**_Please, please review. Even if you hate it! All reviews are welcome and thank you for them...they really make writing the story so much more worthwhile. _**

**_Cheers!_**

* * *

Sam stared at Andy for a moment, drinking in what she had just admitted to. She stared back, waiting for some kind of reaction.

Slowly, he flashed her the hugest more glorious grin she had ever seen. "Holy smokes! Andy McNally is in love with me!" He nearly shouted.

"Sam." She said unable to keep a straight face.

"Damn! I'm gonna strut for a week!"

"Sam." She said again trying to get his attention.

He ignored her moving his head all around. "Hot damn…she's mine!"

"Sam, stop it." She said laughing.

"What? Can't a man be happy? Ha…that asshole, oh man I bet he was pissed after you said that." Sam promptly burst out laughing. "Couldn't have happened to a bigger asshole either. So was he pissed?"

"Sam! Aren't you forgetting something?" Andy asked quietly.

"What?" He said quickly sobering. "He didn't hurt you did he?" She was amazed just how quickly his eyes went from amusement to murder.

"No…but he did know about that night here. Actually he thinks we slept together and I didn't bother to correct him. Oh he threw everything in my face…even the night of the undercover op."

"What about that?" he asked.

"Because I was so upset…"

"What? We're partners."

"No it was more than that…Luke knew it too. I never told you…how completely terrified I was that they were going to kill you."

He pulled her into his arms. "Oh McNally, I didn't know, I swear nobody ever said a word about it, you looked scared at the warehouse but then you just seemed to brush it off."

"No you brushed it off, I didn't." She said into his chest thinking about that night and holding him even tighter. _I loved him so much by then. Hey what a minute._

Andy pushed him away. "What?" He asked.

"Stop changing the subject Sam Swarek, I just told you I love you."

He looked at her with a cocky grin. "I know and I think I should say thank you."

She knew by the way he was looking at her that her feelings were returned but for some reason he was just waiting. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Your welcome." She said deadpanned.

"Let's go to bed." He jumped up off the couch and reached his hand out for her to grab.

"What? Just like that?"

"Ha…McNally, I meant lets go to sleep. I want you in my bed but I'm not making _love_ with you until you are sober." He winked at her, motioning with his hand for her to grab it. "You're not going to wake up tomorrow and ask me, did we or didn't we. I want you to be totally aware of what I am doing to you and remember it. Now come on, I'm tired. I've been dealing with this crazy woman _all day_, I need some rest with that crazy woman now."

She laughed at his antics and placed her hand in his. He pulled her up and immediately she was in his arms. They wrapped their arms around each other and moved their heads together. Their mouths met and it was electrifying. The chemistry between them was undeniable.

They both moaned as he pulled away from her mouth. "Come on baby, it's time for bed. We have all day tomorrow…that is, if you like." That was the first time that Andy noticed that he was a little insecure yet.

"I want _you_ Sam Swarek and don't you ever forget it." She said pulling his head in for another kiss. He pulled away, smiled at her again and then bent and picked her up in his arms. _He's going to say it, sooner or later…or he's going to regret it. _

"What am I going to regret?" He asked his big grin back again, he knew what he was doing to her.

She closed her eyes; damn she said that out loud. "Keep it up and you'll see."

"Oh no, tonight is about keeping it down, remember?" She could hear the laughter in his voice as he carried her down the hallway to his bedroom.

"You're lucky I'm still a little drunk."

"I know, thank god you didn't throw up all over the place, I was scared you were going to throw up in my truck."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Look I may not be a big drinker but I'm not a stupid one either."

"Good." He said as he tossed her into the bed and then reached for the light on the nightstand. "I really didn't want to spend the whole night holding your hair back while you ralphed all over the place."

"You would do that? Hold my hair back? That's kind sweet you know, in a really weird kind of way." She said pulling herself into a sitting position on his bed.

"Yeah that's me…hey you want a t-shirt? Ahh…anything else, jogging pants?"

"Nah a t-shirt will be just fine." She noticed him just standing there staring at her, she immediately started to feel self-conscious. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing I…ah…damn McNally…I just imagined you there so many times and now you are…I just wanted to savor it for a moment."

_He does love me, that idiot. Why doesn't he just say it already?_

He turned after a moment and walked over to his dresser, opening one of his drawers and pulling out a dark blue t-shirt. He turned back and tossed it at her. "Bathroom is through there." He said pointing to the master bath doorway. "I think there's an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet. Help yourself to anything else if you need."

"Well would you care if I showered?" She asked.

"No go ahead but don't be surprised if I'm asleep by time you get back." Right, he thought, there was no way in hell he was going to get much sleep tonight. Especially lying in bed while he listened to her in his shower. _No I will definitely not be falling asleep anytime soon._

She scooted across his bed, t-shirt in hand she walked to the bathroom door. She turned and smiled at him. "I won't take long."

He held his breath until the bathroom door closed.

_Damn, she loves me…she loves me. And she's so pissed I didn't say it back. I love it. Ahhh…life is good, damn it's great!_

He heard the shower water turn on. _I can't touch her. Just wait until tomorrow. I can hold out one more night, what' s one night? Damn I've been waiting this long. _

Sam unsnapped and unzipped his jeans; he pulled them down his legs and stepped out. He bent to pick them up and almost threw them into the corner; don't let her think you're a slob, he said to himself. He folded the pants and the t-shirt he took off and placed them on top of his dresser. He turned the bedside lamp to the dim position and crawled into bed. Waiting…

Surprisingly enough he did manage to doze off and next thing he knew the bed was dipping on the opposite side as she slipped in beside him.

She stood watching him for a few minutes before she got into bed. She loved taking a shower here…she smelled like his soap, it was such a turn on that she was slightly let down to find him asleep.

_He said he was going to fall asleep, you didn't believe him? No, I thought he would have stayed up._

She pulled back the covers and got in. The next thing she knew Sam had turned over and grabbed her, turning and pulling her into his embrace. She snuggled in, getting comfortable until she heard him mumble. "I'm trying to be a gentleman here, stop moving so much."

She smiled at that. He was still somewhat awake. She purposely moved her bottom against him. "Grrr…come on that's not fair." He voice sounded pained.

She giggled, having sympathy she stopped. Turning her head, his face was there. She turned and they kissed. "Good night." She said sweetly.

"Good night baby."

Andy must have slept for hours; the first time she woke the sun was just beginning to rise. Sam slept next to her, his hand curved around her breast as he slept. She smiled and went back to sleep.

The next time she woke, Sam was gone but she smelled coffee. She thought she heard a knock at the door before she smiled and drifted off again.

The next time she woke she realized that it had to be late morning. She looked over at the bedside clock. Eleven thirty? She had not slept that late since she was a teenager. She stretched; she loved his bed. She loved his bedroom, his house, him.

She forced herself to get up and padded her way into his kitchen. She saw the coffee looked fresh so she opened a few cabinets before finding the cups. She poured herself a cup of coffee while she leaned back against his countertop. Her head hurt slightly but nothing compared to what she was sure she would have felt without Jerry and Sam's help last night.

She smiled at the thought of Sam, she thought about what she finally told him last night. She loved him. Funny before the idea had scared her so badly…now…it just felt right. Only he didn't say it back, she thought to herself with a laugh.

For whatever reason he had not to say it back…he does, she just knew it. He would, he would say it. She listened and didn't hear him anywhere in the house. Just then the idea hit her, she'd look for something to make for breakfast.

She opened the refrigerator, jackpot; he had everything she needed, eggs, bacon, fresh bread. She looked around some more and found a skillet. She started to pull some of the bacon slices to put into the pan and then she heard a car start. It seemed like an older car because it was so loud. She put the slices into the skillet and went to the sink. She washed her hands before going in search of the noise.

She walked into the living room and went over the window that faced the driveway. She could see something through the window but not clearly. She pulled the curtain back and there was Sam standing in the driveway his arms wrapped tightly around a woman. Andy couldn't see her face but she was petit and blonde with a long ponytail.

Andy dropped the curtain. _No wonder he didn't say he loves me. He is seeing someone else! _

She had never felt so sick in her life. She just stood there for a moment taking in what she just saw.

_Oh my god, what am I going to do? I'll leave before that two-timing jerk gets back in here. Oh no! Traci has my house keys._

She was stuck because Traci lived a good distance from Sam. She paced the living room for a few minutes trying desperately to think of what to do. _I've got to get out of here and I've got to get out of here with my pride. Oh my god…I told him I love him!_

Some where in the house Andy heard a door close. Sam! He was back. A fury took over Andy. _How dare he do this to me…after all this time. I thought he loved ME. _

She stiffly walked back into the kitchen; the bacon had started to cook and was in need of being flipped. She heard Sam washing his hands in his half bath. She turned the bacon while she ran through the list of things she could do in her head.

_Just act calm, be calm…and then get the hell out of here. Just be calm._

Sam walked up behind her while she was lost in thought. His arms snaking around her scared her, she shrieked. "Jumpy this morning?" he asked in an amused tone.

She turned around quickly, "Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" She was mad, very mad. Sam took a step back.

"What?" he asked.

"What? Are you out of your mind?"

"What you're mad because I scared you? Gees, I didn't mean to I thought you heard…"

"Heard you? Oh I heard you and I seen you too!" So much for calm, she thought to herself.

"What are you talking about McNally? You seen me what?" Sam was totally bewildered.

"How could you do that to me? I'm in here making breakfast…for you!"

Sam stepped up yanking the spatula out of her hand and shutting off the burner under the bacon.

"What are you…" Those were the only words she could get out as Sam grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder in a firemen's lift. She was yelling at him while he carried her through his house.

He ignored her until they reached the bedroom where is bent again and tossed her down on the bed. Before she could move his was on top of her. "What are you doing?" She yelled for the third time.

"Well McNally it seems the only way I get you to make sense anymore is when I'm laying on top of you. So talk…tell me what the hell is going on here!"

"Get off of me!" She shouted at him.

"No." He said as he leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

She fought, she tried to turn her head but his hand was there to keep her still. She tried to move her legs but he moved to keep himself safe from her knees but still keeping her pinned. She still fought, refusing to kiss him.

"Kiss me back, come on, you know you want to." He whispered into her ear as his tongue traced the shell of her ear.

Andy whimpered and turned her head. She kissed him. Their lips moved together, their tongues entwined. She sighed into his mouth, she was so hurt and she still couldn't stop. She needed the one that hurt her the most make it feel better. Sam pulled back from the kiss and started to rain small kisses on her cheek when he noticed wetness, she was crying.

He stopped; shocked he looked at her. There were tears escaping from her eyes. She looked so hurt; he pulled back. "What…what's wrong, why are you crying?" he voice was so filled with emotion that it just triggered more tears. She turned her face away.

"No…no…don't cry…please Andy…don't cry." He said as he ran his hand across her hair trying to soothe her. "Oh Andy…don't cry baby…I love you…don't cry."

That hit her hard; throwing him off guard she jumped up. But he was too fast, he grabbed her pulling her back. She landed at the edge of the bed, Sam quickly moved behind her, holding her in his arms. "Please, please tell me what I did."

She hung her head and said quietly. "After I got up I heard something, I looked out the window and I saw you making out with that woman in the driveway."

"Huh? Oh my god, no…no…it wasn't what you thought. Did you even get a look at her?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because Andy she's all of seventeen years old." He said.

"What? You're seeing a seventeen year old?" She said trying to turn; she felt his body shake. He had to nerve to be laughing. "Sam!"

He sobered, "Andy! That's Crystal…"

"Crystal how sweet."

"Andy, Crystal Boyd…as in _Detective Boyd_…she's his daughter. And no I'm not seeing Boyd's daughter…she's my godchild. Look Boyd's on a case this week and he asked if I would put spark plugs and a distributor cap on Crystal's car because he won't be around."

He felt the tension leave her so he continued. "I told her to come over early today because I'm off. That's it…just a favor for a friend…her car had been running like such shit she was just glad when she turned the key and it started and ran smoothly. She was just hugging me to say thank you…hugging me, that's all. She's like a daughter to me."

"Oh Sam." Andy said as she leaned back.

"I love you, Andy." He said again.

She tried to turn again, this time he let her. Her heart was in her eyes when she said, "I love you too, Sam so much, too much."

"Nah…besides I happen to know that I love you more."

"Oh yeah smart guy?" She said pushing him back and straddling his hips. "Prove it."

His hands came up to rest on her hips, sliding her until her legs fit perfectly over him. "Oh I'll prove it, don't you worry about that." His hand reached behind her neck and pulled her down until their lips met.


End file.
